The Psychosis of N
by Denizen Of Madness
Summary: A drabble series staring N. Logic, sanity, and reality needn't apply. My motto is "Destroying your visions of what Pokémon is like one character at a time".
1. Inside Ns mind

**Drabble,drabble, dribble, and trouble. Some random crack stories staring the new badguy of Black and White! Enjoy!**

"God, N, separating Humans and Pokémon? That's got to be the most idiotic plan I have ever heard!" Black was pissed. It's perfectly understandable, what with Black finding out that his friend/love interest (in yaoi fangirls crazy little minds) was the leader of the evil organization he made his lifes' mission to destroy for some reason.

"Seriously, N, what goes on inside of your head!"

_**Meanwhile, in Ns' mind**_

_**mind, **_

_**mind, **_

_**MIND!**_

_A Beedrill and a Vespiquen are disco dancing to the Black eyed peas 'Imma bee'._

_**Back to reality.**_

N giggled."Hehe. It's funny because they're bees."

Black sighed and did a face palm.

"You are a complete moron."

**Chapter one down. I'm having fun!**

***Slap* **

**Shut up and bring on Chapter two (Anticsareme)**


	2. Bedtime story

**Chapter 2's here! Word.**

**Bedtimes stories.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"My fellow sages of Team Plasma, I have made an important discovery," The Team Plasma Sage Ghetsis declared. "I have discovered that the Unova region was created by a giant Grey dragon that split into like 2 or 3 dragons for some reason."

One of the sages turned over and whispered into the other sage next to him. "I think Ghetsis is losing his mind. First he says that a horse created the universe after popping out of an egg, then it exploded into 6 Pokémon, then this."

Ghetsis frowned. "I heard that! I'm not crazy!"

He quickly regained composure. "Anyway, we-"

"Daddy!"

Ghetis cursed under his breath.

The Sages turned around. The source of the voice was N, age 6 at the time.

Ghetsis sighed. "What do you want, N? It's past your bed time."

N pouted. "Can you pwease wead me a stowy, Daddy?"

" Why can't you get the Goddesses or the Dark Trinity to read to you?"

"The Goddesses were busy and the Dawk Twinity were playing with their ninja toys."

"Fine," Ghetsis sighed.

After getting N situated in his bed, Ghetsis began the story.

"This one's called 'The Ugly Woobat.'"

_"'Once upon a time, there was an ugly Woobat. It was so ugly, everyone died.'"_

"The end." Ghetsis concluded. "There, are you happy?"

N didn't respond. He was already fast asleep, cuddling with his stuffed Purloin.

Ghetsis patted N on the head and did something he hadn't done since before his beloved wife died.

He smiled a genuinely warm and happy smile.

"Good night, little one"

**W00T! Chapter 2's done! And it's semi-serious! Tell me if You like it! R-E-V-I-E-W please!**


	3. Their powers are

**And Now It's chapter 3. Thanks to all of my fans! I love you guys! Let's see what's inside my brain this time.**

**Chapter 3: Their powers are...**

Ghetsis fell to his knees with his arms shaking and screaming like a cliché villain.

"No! How could I lose again to mere children! Even with the help of my failure of a son, you should not have been able to beat me! My team was unstoppable! Where did that power come from? What sort of power was that?"

"Ghetsis, isn't it obvious?" White raised her arm. "Our powers are love!"

Black adjusted his hat in a 'cool' way. "Justice!"

N smirked. "Sexuality," He said in a sultry voice and grabbing Black' and Whites' shoulders.

Black tried to hold in his laughter.

White blushed, and smacked the back of Ns' head. "Would you stop?"

_'My son is a pervert,' _Ghetsis thought, with an embarrassed sweat drop forming on his head.

**Sorry this one is short. I remember hearing Black's, Whites', and Ns' lines from somewhere, and I modified them a bit. I you know please tell me. And, as always,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Pocky Rampage of 2011

**Thanks to R. Vienna for telling me what I referenced. That's been bothering me. And, thanks to you guys again, for giving me a reason to write this.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Never, ever, take N to an anime convention.**

It was once again time for the annual Unovan anime convention.

Black and White decided to take N to the con.

N, being, well, N, got overexcited and ran ahead of them.

"Free sample?" A girl working at a booth held up a plate of some sort of treat.

"It looks delicious. What is it?" N was curious.

"It's Pocky. Pocky is the staple of every anime fans diet. They're delicious biscuit sticks dipped a special cream."

"Oh, thank you," N took a strawberry flavored one.

He froze up for a moment, His pupils dilated. A giant smile grew on his face.

N proceeded to steal the tray form the employees hands, and began eating the pocky.

After finishing the tray, N pushed the woman down and started to eat the boxes of pocky at the booth.

"You need to stop," A female cosplayer wearing a red wing was trying to hold him back.

N turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Who does your hair?"

He then started poking the poor girl in the head. Hard. Repeatedly.

A security swat team came and tried to detain N.

But alas, not even they were able to stop his pocky fueled rampage.

For N hath taken a metal replica Buster sword from a Cloud Strife cosplayer and had begun to smacketh them with it in the worst of places.

The enforcers fell to the ground, in horrible pain.

N began to skip to the room where they were holing the cosplay contest.

They were announcing the winners, a couple of kids dressed as Naruto characters.

N ran out. Seconds later, he burst through the ceiling, riding his Reshiram.

The high man and Pokémon crashed into the stage, causing a huge explosion.

**Three hours later.**

Black and White were leaving a theater at the convention center, having just finished watching the premier movie of your favorite anime. Yeah, they were there the whole time.

A police officer walked up to them. "Excuse me, but is this yours?" He motioned to an iron maiden, which was locked with chains.

"Erm, no, we don't own any torture devices," White was nervous.

"I meant the person inside of it," He opened up the device of pain, revealing N inside, in a straight jacket, gagged, blindfolded, handcuffed, and covered in chains.

"Bondage, much?" even Black was disgusted.

"We had to do this, it was the only way we could keep him form escaping."

"Escaping?" White was curious.

"You don't know what happened? He caused 10,000,000 dollars in damages, killed about 300 of the con-goers, ate the Unova regions supply of pocky,his Reshiram's illegally parked, and he broke the spine of Vic Mangina by glomping him. We caught him while he was doing the Caramel Dansen. But, since he's an anime character, we have no jurisdiction over him, so you take him." That cop was exhausted.

The officer promptly threw N at them.

"You know, I think there's a lesson to be learned here," White said agitated as she dragged N by his hair.

"Never give Bishonen hipsters pocky?" Black half-asked.

"Never go out in public with N," And they all walk off into the sunset.

**And chapter 4 is now done. I think this one's longer than the others so far. No offence to anyone who goes to cons. I've been interested in going to one. Never been to one yet. oh , yeah Mangina wasn't hurt people. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Evil and herbal essence

**Chapter 5 is here. Let's see what sort of adventure N is on this Time.**

**Chapter 5: Evil and Herbal Essence**

"Thanks for coming over, guys," N said. "I really need help getting rid of that evil Chimchar in my closet."

N turns to look at his closet. An angry looking Chimchar popped out and pointed at N.

"AHH!" N recoiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's your giant TV? I want to play Black ops in HD, 3D, Wide screen goodness!" Black didn't care about N's problems.

"In my play room"

Black shuddered. He remembers last time he went in there.

"Black ops is worth it," He muttered to himself, and ran right in to play.

"Well before anything else, I'm taking a bath. You live too far away, and it'll be stupid just to visit a castle for like half an hour then leave. I'm staying here for a couple days and your servants better treat me right," White said.

N remembered last time White visited and had to leave shortly after. That sewing needle was still lodged in his spine.

White walked into the the bathroom. The first thing she noticed was quite surprising to her.

"I didn't know N used this stuff. I bet he won't mind if I do."

**Meanwhile, in N's playroom.**

Black was playing Black ops and N was drinking some soda.

They heard shouting coming from the bathroom.

"OH, YES! YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD! YES!"

N choked on his soda. Black paused the game and turned around, a estranged look on his face.

_'Damn. I can't believe she found it, I knew I should have hid it better!' _N grimaced.

**Later. **

White walked out of the bathroom, feeling fully relaxed and rested.

N walked up to her with an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe You! You used my Herbal Essence shampoo!"

White scoffed.

"You had like 15 bottles of the stuff in your cabinet! Why would you care?"

"How do you think I get my hair this nice and silky? With my Herbal Essence!"

Black popped his head out of the playrooms door.

"Wait. That's what all that screaming was about? Shampoo? I thought that White was..."

N and White shot two glares at him.

"Never mind," He backed into the playroom.

"Fine. To make it up to you, I'll get rid of the Chimchar by myself."

"Thank you."

**Back at N's room**.

"Before we do anything, I have a question. Why haven't you sent any of your servants in after it?" Black asked in a rare serious moment.

"Well, I did send the Dawk Twinity, I mean the Dark Trinity in about a week ago, but they never came out," N explained.

"So you're saying that the Dark Trinity never came out of the closet," And Black was back to normal.

White punched Black in the back of his head. "Bad Black."

White sighed. "Can I just get this over with?" And with that, she walked into N's closet.

The Closet's door shut behind her.

"White!" N shouted.

A dark orange light flashed in the space between the door and the floor.

Once the flashing was over, the door slammed open.

Thus, revealing White, in a strange orange outfit that she was defiantly not wearing when she went in.

"em... White? are you okay?" N was confused and worried.

"There is no White, only Chimchar."

"Oh, shit. I thought so," N face palmed.

"What?" Even Black was being freaked out.

"Black, I don't know how to say this, but I think White has been Possessed by the evil Chimchar!"

"Well, what does it want?"

"How should I know?"

"It was in _your _closet!"

"Fine, I'll ask it," N turned to the possessed White. "Why have you possessed my friend?"

The possessed White growled. "I am sick of people hating on Gen. 4! We were one of the best, dammit!"

Black had enough bull. He took out a pokéball and threw it at White. It opened, and sucked the evil Chimchar right out of White's noggin.

"How did you know that would get it out of her?" N asked.

"I didn't. I just wanted to get her back for hitting me earlier."

White woke up. "What the hell just happened?"

N chuckled. "I don't really know, myself."

**And, SCENE. Chapter 5 is over. Sorry that it's so late, but it is pretty long. No, I don't play Black ops. REVIEW, por pavor**


	6. The Nightmares

**Now it's time for another of that crazy hipster's adventures! How many N fans are reading this?**

**Chapter 6: The Nightmares.**

"White, would you care to join me in the Ferris wheel?"

That line. White had heard him ask her before, during her first journey through Unova. Soon after that ride, he had told her who he really was. Team Plasma's leader, Prince N.

And after hearing him say that, she broke his nose.

What could he tell her now?

White sighed. "Alright, let's go."

As their cart reached the top of the wheel, N got on his knees in front of her.

"e-N, are you-" White stuttered.

"Yes, White, from the moment we met, I have been in love with you. Will you marry me?" N held out a diamond ring.

"N, well, how do I hang an air freshener on this? Ever since I was a little boy, I have dreamed of my wedding day. But, I can't marry you."

"w-What? Why?" N asked in a disappointed voice.

"I can't because I'm engaged to Bianca!"

"WHAT!", N screamed.

Bianca randomly materialized next to White.

"Yeah, Bi-atch! She's Mine!", Bianca sneered.

And then, Black randomly materialized behind N. "LOLZ! They're lesbians, loser!"

Black, White, and Bianca began to laugh. After about ten seconds, their laughter became distorted.

The stress caused N to snap.

"!" N started screaming.

N snapped awake screaming.

"Okay, it was only a dream. White isn't a lesbian. Bianca, I'm not too sure about. And Black's the same, even in my crazy dreams."

N soon became aware of another figure in his bed.

The figure turned over, revealing the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus.

"N, my darling, what's wrong?"

N began to scream again.

N woke up screaming once again.

This time, however, he found two figures in his bed.

A man wearing a hockey mask, and another man with horribly burned skin.

"Man, I really need to stop watching horror movies."

N looked up to see a six-year old "lower case" N crawling on the ceiling, it's head then doing a 180 turn to meet the eyes of the real N.

N then screamed to get himself out of this dream.

This time, however, he had awoken on the couch of his play room.

In front of him was the TV, which was playing a movie.

The Goddesses walked in.

"What is wrong, Lord N?", They asked in unison.

"Nothing, my dear Goddesses. I just had a nightmare, that is all."

"Would you like to tell us, Lord N?"

"No, thank you. But thanks for your concern."

"Very well, Lord N. If you require our assistance, please do not hesitate to ask, Lord N", They once again said in unison as they began to leave the room.

N picked up the remote to the TV and pressed the rewind button.

He noticed the Goddesses pausing for a moment, and then walking and talking backwards.

Out of concern, N paused the movie. As he did so, the Goddesses also stopped.

"Are you two alright?", N walked up to them.

Suddenly, Anthea grabbed N by his neck.

"Delete! Delete the N!" They screeched in unison.

N reached up to Anthea's face and ripped it off, revealing a robots face.

"Terminators! They're Terminators!"

N screamed _**again.**_

N had awoken once again in his bed. Looking to his sides, he had found both Anthea and Concordia Laying next to him.

"Erm, Goddesses,You two aren't evil robots from the future sent here to kill me, are you?"

The Goddesses turned their heads to him in unison and, of course, spoke to him in the same manner.

"Of course not, Lord N. Robots have the capacity to develop human emotions. We went to Unova's law academy. You know we can't. Anyway, Lord N, Would you like us to remove your guests from your bed?"

"Guests?" N looked past the emotionless women. On both sides of his bed was everyone he had just had nightmares about. From Black to the serial killers.

N groaned and looked to the ceiling. "Come on, give me a break!"

**Sorry it's late, everyone. I had problems coming up with ideas. Now, Stay tuned for Chapter 7! And Review, Please!**

***N walks in***

**N: Hey! Stop torturing me! I have rights!**

**Me: N, you know you're the best character, so why do you object to this Fanfiction?**

**N: You put me in an Iron Maiden!**

**Me: What evs. Now, for Chapter 7...**

**N: oh, Arceus! Save me fans! Save me from this crazy person!**


	7. Fanservice off

**Me: Ha! I'm not dead yet! Take that stupid random chain YouTube comments!**

**N: Dang.**

** Me: Shut it, N! Now, Time for Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 Fan Service Off**

As You Know, N is an awesome person. He was a generally nice and kind person, with good looks to boot. But unfortunately, he had one majorly fatal flaw.

He was a total Narcissist.

Here's an Example:

"N, I know you think you're hot and stuff, but did you really have to build a solid gold, talking, 90-Foot statue of yourself?", White motioned to the statue.

"ALL HAIL N. N IS LIFE. ALL HAIL N. N IS LIFE. ALL HA-", The statue was interupted by a migrating Pidgey that flew in its mouth.

N smirked. "Pidgeys love the sound of my-", N, to, was interupted by a Pidgey flying into his mouth.

See what I mean? But this is a story of how the bishie prince was challenged for the title of Pokémons' Prettiest Character.

It all started as a "normal" Tuesday. Well, as normal as it got in the Unova Region.

N was sitting in his throne room, starring at a hand mirror. The Fangirls in Team Plasma were squeeing. N couldn't hear them, as he was wearing earplugs.

Then, Quite randomly, a strange person wearing a Giratina-esque suit and riding a Magnezone Burst through the ceiling.

"Aw, man. I just had that fixed!", N cried.

The Random stranger began to speak. "Hello, N. My name is Zero. I-"

"What!", N shouted.

"I said-"

"What!"

"Take your earplugs out!", Shouted Zero.

"I can't hear you! I need to take my earplugs out!"

Zero face-palmed._ 'Idiot.'_

"Okay, they're out.", N smiled "Now, why did you bust through my roof? We already did something like that in Chapter 4."

Zero sighed and continued his speech.

"As I had already said, my name is Zero. I am here because you are called 'Pokémon's Poster Bishie'. I am here to challenge you for that title. I will beat you, and get all of the FanGirls to myself!"

"Yeah, yeah. This happens all the time. Why, just last week Archie challenged me. So, how about we just get this over with?", N yawned.

"You're so obnoxious! But, fine. We'll finish this in the traditional style the games have always had."

And, with that, A giant stage was set up in front of N's castle. Millions of FanGirls from all around the world had gathered to watch the-

"SUPER POKEMON FANGIRL SERVICE FIGHT!", White announced. She is acting as the games Commissioner because N BLACK mailed her. Notice how I emphasized the word 'black'.

"These two pathetic twerps who have nothing better to do with their lives are going to please you people in the form of a battle! The winner will be decided based on your reactions!"

N scooched close to White. "Um, White, how are we going to keep them from attacking us?"

"Don't worry. The stage is surrounded by a force field made by SILPH. CO.", White reasured N.

"But didn't SILPH. CO. go bankrupt after they sold the Dubious disks, and causing the Porygon wars? All of their technology went haywire after that."

"Pssh. Not my problem.", and White ran off the stage.

Anyways.

Giratina Otaku Zero wants to battle!

PETA-phile King N wants to battle!

Zero used pelvic thrust.

The FanGirls sighed in glee.

N removed his hat.

The FanGirls Squeed.

Zero ripped off his sleeve.

Some FanGirls swooned.

N used Fake tears.

The FanGirls admired the cuteness.

Ghetsis is ashamed of his son's antics.

Ghetsis jumps off Wonder Bridge.

Black says "U mad?"

White smacks Black for Trollin'.

Bianca chases Cheren with a chainsaw because he beat her high score.

**Back to the actual Battle.**

N and Zero used Generic anime beach episode.

The FanGirls got nosebleeds.

N and Zero pulled the Hitachen twins manuver.

The Fangirls used Screech.

Their Screech shorted out the Force Field.

The FanGirls Rained Down upon the Pretty boys and Glomped them.

N and Zero's Spines broke.

Vic Mangina Laughed at the irony.

"Oh, sweet Arceus! This hurts!", N screamed.

From afar, Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca watched The whole scene.

"Well, I can't say they didn't deserve it.", Bianca said.

"Want to get Pizza and throw eggs at 4kids?", Cheren aked the group.

To that, they all shouted "Yay!"

"I am so happy they went bankrupt!", Black said.

"They defiantly deserved it.", White agreed.

And the Moral of the story is- Um,um,um,um,um.

You know what?

I don't Know!

The end

**One last message for this chapter.**

**4Kids sucks!**

**N:For once, we can aggree on something.**

**And remember**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Criminal Minds: Pokemon style

**Me: So I took a suggestion from I Lov3 Wizardmon, and added Paul and Silver to the cast.**

**N: Shame on you! You're not supposed to take Suggestions from your readers!**

**Me: Says Who?**

**Arceus: Says Me! *Uses Judgement on Me and N***

**Me & N: Looks like Team Madness is blasting off again! *Flies into the distance, like Team Rocket***

**Arceus: Without further ado...**

**Me: More idiocy! *groans in pain***

**Arceus: Quiet, You! *uses Hyper beam on me***

**Chapter 8: Criminal Minds: Pokémon Style **

After a humiliating defeat at the hands of Gold at the Johto League, Silver got a call from the SinJoh hospital, telling him he has a long lost fraternal twin brother. They were apparently separated at birth. The two agreed to meet each other after the Sinnoh League, which his brother was competing in.

They decided to meet in the Unova Region.

You're Probably wondering why. BEACAUSE I SAID SO, THAT"S WHY.

Ahem, anyway.

Silver had just arrived in the Unova Regions inter regional airport, bringing only a bag with some essentials and his trusty Meganium.

"So this is Unova...", Silver wasn't impressed, as per his mean spirited character.

He walked out of the building, looking up at the tall skyscrappers and thinking of how Johto had few builings like them.

His thoughts were cut short, as he was struck from behind and blacked out.

**Date: 4/27/11**

**Time: 2:15 PM**

**Location: Black's basement**

White Groaned, "Why are we sitting in Black's basement? It smells like rotting Feebas down here!"

"Because your Boyfriend N blew up the BAU headquarters!", Cheren pointed a finger accusingly at N.

"I thought the button said '_FREE TACOS',_ not '_SELF DESTRUCT'_!", N shouted back at Cheren.

"Subject: N's argument is illogical. The two labels suggested are not remotely similar in any way possible.", Elesa said in a monotone voice,

"And why is she here?", N pointed at the electric type gym leader.

"The android over there," Cheren motioned to Elesa, "is our new tech girl, since you blew the last one up."

"If N's at fault, why aren't we at his castle?", White asked no one in particular.

"Well, the thing is, my Castle is being overrun with evil monkey Pokemon.", N said scratching his head.

"AGAIN!"

White, N, ,Cheren, and Elesa began to argue all at once. After about five minutes, Black interrupted.

"Hey guys! I found my Tuna sandwich!", Black held up a 17 week old sandwich, which had been under the couch down there. He smiled and took a bite.

EWWW!

Cheren face palmed. "Can we just get to working on the case?"

Elesa nodded and turned on the computer's projector. It showed the body of a young girl.

Cheren began. "The first victim was May Sapphire. She was on vacation here from the Hoenn Region, but disappeared shortly after her arrival. Her body was found by Liberty Tower one week later. She was found wearing a Torchic suit. We already interviewed her family, and they said she owned no such thing."

"That looks like a Halloween costume, But there aren't any tags or stubs on it, so it must have been hand-made.", White deduced.

Cheren continued. "I came to the same conclusion. But, unfortunately, there were two more victims. Juan Flamby, who was also from the Hoenn Region, and Gary MF Oak, the former champion of Kanto. They were also found near Liberty Tower, wearing Pokemon suits. There is also another distinction. Each victim has three post-mortem stab wounds on their stomachs in the form of a triangle."

"Then they're going after foreigners, right?", N pointed out.

Black, sensing that two paragraphs of seriousness was enough, announced;

"YAY! I'm gonna be sick!", he then vomited on the projector.

Everyone else face palmed in unison.

**Date:?**

**Time:?**

**Location:?**

Silver Groaned. His head hurt and he was dizzy. He felt like he was hit in the head by a psychotic killer. He looked at his hand and came to a startiling (for him) revelation.

"Why am I in a Cyndaquil suit?"

"How should I know? I'm in a Piplup suit!", He heard a voice near him.

Silver's eyes widened in surprise. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

Paul growled. "How the hell should I know? I got knocked out and woke up here!"

"I can explain that.", An electronic voice coming from a screen with two robotic claws said.

"Oh, my Arceus! We're in _Saw_!", Silver cried. "We're so gonna die!"

The screen continued " I would like to play a game."

_Oh, crap,_ They thought.

"Scrabble or Yahtzee?", It said in a lighter tone as it's claws held up the respective game boards.

The Fraternal twins looked at each other. "Um, Scrabble.", Paul finally said.

"Hooray!", the Computer shouted.

And so they began playing, but little did the brothers realize, they were royally screwed.

**Back at Black's nasty basement.**

"So the Unsub would have to have some sort of grudge against foreigners, right?", N asked White.

"Yeah, but I'm questioning what gender it is. The manner of the killings makes it seem that a male is doing all of this, but the costumes make it seem like a woman is behind it. Most men wouldn't take the time to do someting like that.", White replied.

"Maybe both a male and a female are doing this."

"That's highly unlikely"

N and White heard wailing coming from the other room.

They ran to the source of the sound.

It was Black, who was sobbing and in the fetal position.

"em, What's wrong Black?", N asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! All of you are being way too serious in this chapter! It's getting too hard to compensate for you!", Black yelled. "I want this chapter to be over with! That's why I stole This!", Black held up a small book.

Everyone gasped.

"He's got the script for this chapter!", Cheren yelled.

"Exclamation: He must be stopped before he spoils the plot.", Elesa said in her usual android voice.

Black grinned. "Oh, Yes! Here it is! Bianca is the Killer! She used to be the Unovan champion for about Three minutes until Alder, a foreigner beat her and took her place. The grief made her go crazy and took out her rage on any foreigner that was stupid enough to be alone and unprotected in this messed up region. She Dressed them up to dehumanize them and then she annoys them to the point where they kill themselves with convenient cyanide pills that she laid on the ground. The post-mortem stabbing was just for fun.", Black finished after a lengthy explanation.

If you read all of that, you get a cookie.

Every one else groaned in disappointment.

Cheren finally said "Well, since the plot's ruined, we might as well take the Carousel of progress to get to Bianca and get this over with.

They all nodded in agreement.

And, as they moved their arms they sang: "Now is the time. Now is the best time. Now is the best time of your life. There's so much to cheer for because you here for the best time of your life!"

As soon as the song finished, they landed in Biancas evil base.

"Where did they come from!", Silver yelled/Asked.

WHite tried to comfort them. "It's okay. We're here to rescue you two."

Paul frowned. "You guys sure took a long time."

To respond to that, White bitch slapped him.

"Oh, God Dammit. You guys are here.", Biancas unaltered voice came from the screen. "No matter. I'll just Kill all of you right here."

After she said that, The entire building began to shake.

"Everyone! Use the carousel of progress!", Black shouted.

And they did.

They landed outside of Bianca's insidious domicile of evil, just in time for the fireworks inside of it to go off as it exploded.

Bianca approached her former friends and victims inside of a rocket powered Pod. (It was Literally an escape pod that looked like the Gym leader.) "Damn, It takes a lot to kill you, doesn't it? Fine, then. I'll destroy all of you, Then I will be the star of this fanfiction! Me alone!. I will call it _'The Greatness Of Bianca'_! Come, Mecha Bianca!"

With that, A 100 foot tall robot that looked like Bianca Came out of the sky. Her Pod entered the head of The Mecha Bianca, combining with it.

"Oh, Crap. We're screwed.", Black peed himself.

N sighed. "I guess to end all of this I'll have to use _that._

He held of a small magic wand and cried: "HENSHIN POWER! MAKE UP!"

N then went through a rather long transformation sequence, where his clothes disappeared and a sailor fuku like that of Sailor Moon appeared on him in a parody of the famous bimbos transformation.

After about 15 minutes, The henshin sequence was finally over.

He wore a parody of Sailor Moon's outfit, Miniskirt and all. Good luck getting that image out of your head.

Everyone around him stared at N in shock, Half from the fact that N apparently had magical girl powers, and half for the fact that they just saw him naked.

"I am Sailor N! In the name of truth and CheezBurgerz, I will wrong rights and sexually harass everyone! And that includes you!", N posed as he said it.

Here's what everyone thought: WTF BBQ?

Bianca shook her head. "Tranny or not, I'll kill all of you!"

N puled out a second magic wand. "I won't let you!"

He then started to twirl the wand and spin around in front of a colorful background. He then cried: "Super N shiny lovely Seizure blast!"

The wand released a blast of colorful, flashing, bright and shiny energy that lit up Unova as if it was day.

Oddly enough, around that time, about 700 Porygons had seizures.

The blast was more than Bianca's robot could take. It shouted "Lovely!" as it exploded, even though it was non sentient and had no vocal programing.

Needless to say, Bianca died instantly, Leaving N the winner.

N turned to his friends. "Well, what do you think?"

For the first time ever, None of them could do anything. They had no witty punchline, or even an urged to beat the living crap out of N as they made a hobby of doing.

**N: Dear lord, What have you done?**

**Me: Nothing. I had a LOT of sugar while writing this.**

**N: Are you sure it was sugar?**

**Me: Well, it was a white powder.**

**N: You make me sick.**

**Me: The trash can's over there. Arceus, could you finish this up for me?**

**Arceus: Review, Or I shall cast my Divine Judgement upon you!**


	9. Lost In Translation

**This time I would like to address a problem with the English versions of Black and White.**

**Chapter 9: Lost in translation**

"Oh, my Arceus! This is horrible!"

N peeked into the computer room of the castle that he and White now shared.

"White, what's wrong?"

White sniffled a bit. "Oh, N. It's horrible. Just look!"

As he was told, he looked. It was information on the English release of Pokémon Black and White. It was a couple seconds before he caught on to what she was upset about. He started to giggle.

"Your English name is Hilda!"

White frowned. "Why couldn't they keep my real name here? Or at least pick a better one."

N continued to laugh. "Does Black know about his English name?"

"I don't know. N, go call him." White smiled.

N took out his phone and Dialed Black.

"Hey, Black. Did you-"

"Shut the F*** up N. I already know about my terrible English name.", Black hissed into the phone.

"Why so angry, **Hilbert**?"

"N, Don't call me that."

"What's the matter, Hilbert?

"N, If you call me that one more time, I will hunt you down and rip out your esophagus."

"I'd like to see you try, Hilbert."

"Okay, that is it! I hope you enjoyed breathing, N Harmonia!"

And the phone went dead.

**Five hours later.**

N was getting a Mani Peti with White like the macho straight man he is.

White turns to N and says, "N, are you sure you're straight? I mean, after the last chapter, I'm just not sure anymore. Living in this Fanfic has messed with my sense of reality."

"You know what? I don't know anymore. I'm just going with whatever the Author writes."

Suddenly, the wall they were facing in Team Plasma's Day Spa exploded like it was in a Micheal Bay Movie.

Do you want to know what blew up N's wall? WELL, I WON'T TELL YOU!

Arceus: Get on with the story or I will kill you.

Okay. sheesh.

It was Black, Okay. He blew up the wall.

"Dammit, Black. That's the second time this week that someone blew up a part of my castle!" N grimaced.

Black, who was wearing an outfit like the movie character Rambo, merely took out a machine gun and began firing it.

N and White ducked in time. There wasn't even a scratch on them.

"Black, please. Can we just settle our differences? If you beat me, I'll stop calling you by your English name." N pleaded.

Black lowered his weapon. "What competition did you have in mind?"

"Ballet!"

Soon after, the two boys were on stage wearing ballerina costumes, complete with tutus.

"You've got to be shitting me." White said bluntly. She was watching the whole insane competition along with about 1,000 FanGirls and a Dialga. (This should be good.)

N began. **(Note: I don't know a thing about ballet) **

N began to spin around.

Faster and faster, he kept spinning.

"Accelerate! Accelerate! Accelerate!" N shouted.

His spinning created a cyclone that was sucking everything in. Black was sucked in first.

"This isn't faiiiiiiiir!", Were his last words. (For this chapter)

In fact, all of the FanGirls flew into the eye of the N storm.

You must be wondering how N can do something like breaking the laws of physics.

It's because of his green hair.

White was the only one who was left untouched. How? I dunno.

I forgot to mention the Dialga, though. as he was being pulled into the vortex that N generated, he opened a random time portal to escape. While it did escape, another being some how managed to slip through to this scene. It was the worst possible thing for this fanfic to have.

It was a time paradox clone of N. Like we needed another one of him.

Finaly, after about ten minutes, the original N,(who I shall call N1, and the copy N2) took notice of his duplicate.

"Hey, White, who's that sexy guy that looks exactly like me?", N1 pointed at himself.

"Um, I think that's you.", she said.

"Awesome. Hey, guy. Wanna hug?", N1 held his arms out.

N2 squeed. "Yayz!"

And they hugged.

"TIME PARADOX!", a voice screamed form the sky.

Suddenly, N2 exploded, and a giant black hole opened in the sky.

Looking up, N said, "Well, we're screwed."

**Geez. It took me weeks to pump this crappy thing out. I have had a serious case of writers block recently, so sorry. **

**Pwease review, or you'll make Lil' N cry**

**Lil' N: *pouty face***


	10. Profile Special! N and White's 1st Date?

**Hey guys! Since this is my tenth chapter, I thought I could do something special! So, here It is!**

**CHAPTER 10: PROFILE SPECIAL!**

**NAME: N Harmonia**

**AGE: 18**

**HISTORY: N is the leader of Team Plasma, and was raised by his father Ghetsis to think that Man and Pokémon must be separated. He was beaten by Black and White and realized his mistake. Three months later, N signed a contract with me to star in whatever I want.**

**PERSONALITY: N is a generally well meaning man, but is insane from the years of torture his father put him through. Ironically, the way he was raised has made him innocent of most things people would find normal, like card games on motorcycles. He also loves the magical girl genre, and his obsession has allowed him to develop similar powers naturally.**

**NAME: White Idontknowherlastname**

**AGE: 17**

**HISTORY: White was just a normal, albeit aggressive, girl from Nuvema Town. That is until she was arrested for nearly killing a man for selling her a faulty Magicarp.(She was told that it could fly and shoot rainbows. Don't judge her. They're rare in Unova.) She was then assigned OVER 9000! hours of community service under Prof. Juniper. The events of Black&White soon follow.**

**PERSONALITY: As mentioned before, White is like any other teenage girl, if not more tomboyish and aggressive. She is also constantly exasperated by the insanity that I use to plague Unova. She also deeply cares for Black, Cheren, and Bianca, but seems to harbor deeper feelings towards N. **

**NAME: Black Idontknowhislastname**

**AGE: 17**

**HISTORY: Black began to work for Prof. Juniper to further his goal of getting into the pants of every girl in Unova. He is best friends with White, and cares for her deeply, but that won't stop him from him trying to seduce White.**

**PERSONALITY: Black is twenty times more perverted than any teenage boy in the world. Unlike White, he thoroughly enjoys the insanity of this fanfiction. He is also afraid of Bianca, she's the only girl he won't ever think of seducing.**

**NAME: Cheren Theonlysanecharacter**

**AGE: 17**

**HISTORY: Cheren, unlike the others, volunteered for Prof. Juniper's Pokédex project for the sake of science. He is a childhood friend of Black, White and Bianca. He is a careful and intelligent trainer, but can make mistakes in battle.**

**PERSONALITY: Cheren is one of the most intelligent characters around, but can be quick to anger. I haven't mentioned this, before, but Cheren has a slight crush on White. He also hates N with a passion.**

**NAME: Bianca Youareroyallyscrewed**

**AGE: ?**

**HISTORY: Nobody knows where Bianca came from, or whether her parents are actually hers. Some say she is actually a demon sent from the depths of Hell sent to kill us all. or that she is at least possessed. If you ever see her, run for your life!**

**PERSONALITY: Bianca is the definition of Bi-polar. Sometimes she is a sweet, albeit ditsy girl, but most of the time she is extremely aggressive and evil, and her intelligence is also given a significant boost. Oh, yeah. She's right behind you.**

**NAME: Ghetsis Harmonia**

**AGE: 45**

**HISTORY: One of Team Plasma's seven sages, and N's father. He raised N for his own purposes. He was arrested near the end of Black & White. What else can I say?**

**He's a two dimensional asshole.**

**PERSONALITY: If anyone deserved worst parent of the year, Ghetsis would be a nominee. He held no love for his son, and used N to try and rule the world. Since, you know, it is such an original idea in Pokémon. Basically, he is a megalomaniac.**

**NAMES: Anthea and Concordia.**

**AGES: 27 (Anthea), 26 (Concordia)**

**HISTORY: Little is known about them, but they apparently went to Unvoa's leading law academy to become lawyers, the process seems to have taken their ability to feel emotions. They later joined Team Plasma for reasons only Arceus knows. Their job was to basically babysit N.**

**PERSONALITIES: They have none, because they have no emotions.**

**NAME: Silver Giovanni**

**AGE: 16**

**HISTORY: He was seperated at birth from his fraternal twin brother, Paul, during a Team Rocket raid. He was taken in by Giovanni and raised as his son. He later ran off and stole a Pokémon, and thus started Gold's quest in Gold/Silver.**

**PERSONALITY: He's a jerk who doesn't care about anything. He also has no empathy for others.**

**NAME: Paul Ihatehimsomuch**

**AGE: 16**

**HISTORY: Same as Silver, only he wasn't raised by an evil criminal mastermind. He lived with his older brother, and once watched him fight the Pyramid King Brandon, the outcome convincing Paul to be a jerk.**

**PERSONALITY: He's exactly like Silver.**

**NAME: Elesa (Production code: 31354)**

**HISTORY: She was built by Watson to be a perfect gym leading robot. Unfortunately, while she can fight, she's more interested in clothes. (Blame it on the alcohol)**

**PERSONALITY: While being a robot, she has a personality. She has the mind of a stereotypical teenage girl, and likes shopping. Her brain is a Windows 95 PC. (F%^*ing Windows 95)**

**NAME: Zero**

**HISTORY: He tried to take over the world using a Girtina, but was beaten in the 11th movie. More or less, he's a generic movie villain.**

**PERSONALITY: He the worlds top Giritina Fan, an otaku of sorts. He also has technophilic tendencies. He is in a relationship with a computer program.**

**On top of that, he finds himself to be gorgeous.**

**NAMES: FanGirls**

**AGES: Varying**

**HISTORY: They are obsessive fans of the series **

**PERSONALITIES: They want to kidnap all of the good looking men to keep them in their basements. They also love Yaoi, so they will try and force two male characters together. Their glomps can break bones. One is also right behind you.**

**Now for the story:**

**Chapter 10 special: N and Whites first date.**

"Hey, White w-" N was cut off by White punching him in the nose.

"Yeah?" White asked as if nothing just happened.

"Oh, sweet jumping jelly beans! Why did you punch me?" N was curled up in the fetal position, cradling his now bleeding nose.

"Natural reflex. What did you want, N?"

"Argh, I think you broke my nose!" N was nearly crying.

"Walk it off, you pussy." White said as she kicked N in the kidneys. "Now, tell me what you wanted to ask."

N was struggling to get up. As he finally manged to stand up straight, N vomited.

After about 5 minutes of vomiting, **(N had a large breakfast that day)** he managed to choke out a quick "Will you go out on a date with me?"

By now you must be wondering "Why the hell is N wanting to date someone as abusive to him as White?"

The truth is, he is desperate, and she is _hot._

White began to think over the pros and cons of dating N. Here's her conclusion:

Pros:

1. N is freaking rich.

2. N lives in a castle.

3. N has loyal servants.

4. N is basically the Messiah to said servants, and by extension they would also worship her.

5. N is a nice guy, he would be romantic and junk.

Cons:

1. N is criminally insane.

2. N tried to destroy/ take over the world.

3. He has daddy issues.

4. He would likely be emotionally dependant on her.

5. His hair.

The pros and cons were exactly equal, so White decided to leave it up to the fans. The she looked up stories on this website about her and N getting together on her Ipad.

N, who had been waiting about 5 minutes for an answer, was getting impatient. "White, are you-"

White shushed him as she was reading one where she and N were dating. Despite the high quality of the story, White had to stop reading around the fifth chapter, as N was juggling flaming rolling pins on a unicycle to get her attention.

"Okay, N. I'll go on a date with you, but, you must wear a tux, and pick me up at seven. _Sharp._", She wasn't asking N, she commanded him to do so like she was a queen.

N began jumping up and down and clapping his hands like a school girl. "A tuxedo? Like _James Bond_?"

"Yes, N. Like _James Bond._" White sighed and face palmed.

"Yay!" N squeed. He ran off humming the _James Bond _theme and pretending to shoot bad guys with his index finger.

Little did they know, Black was watching them from the bushes the whole time. What a stalker.

"Oh, my Arceus! I gotta tell Cheren!"

**_Meanwhile, at Cheren's house_**

"...And that's what happened." Black told Cheren.

"Black, you just came here and said 'And that's what happend'. How am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Cheren rubbed his temples.

"Oh, yeah. Dizty witzy!" Black lightly smacked his forehead.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"And that's what really happened."

Cheren grabbed Black by his collar and shook him violently until Black's mouth was foaming. "My Arceus, Black! We've gotta stop them! White must be mine!"

Black, quickly recollecting his senses, tried to reason with Cheren. "I dunno, Cheren. Maybe we should just let them decide on their whether their relationship would work or not."

Cheren stared at Black in surprise. "Black, since when were capable of coherent thought?"

Black shrugged. "I don't know."

Cheren shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you say. I've already got a plan to break them up, but I need your help."

"And why should I help you?"

"If you don't I'll show **this** to everyone." Cheren held up an extremely embarrassing picture of Black.

Black gulped, "OK, I'll help you."

Cheren grinned. "Here's the plan..."

**Meanwhile, at White's house...**

White was dressed in a sleeveless white dress that reaches her knees, and has her hair down. She was waiting in front of her house for N.

"Hey! White!"

White saw Cheren running up to her. "Yeah, Cheren? What do you want?"

Panting, Cheren held up a finger indicating he needed to catch his breath. (The poor nerd needs to get out more, I'll tell you what.)

Managing to catch his breath, he asked, "Watcha doin'?"

"I'm about to go on a date wi-"

"Black, now!" Cheren rudely interrupted White.

Black hastily ran up behind White and hit the back of her head with a baseball bat. Despite being significantly weaker than White, he knocked out in one hit.

**Back at Cheren's house...**

Cheren was pulling White by her hair into a closet. The act, for him, was extremely difficult. _"How could White be this heavy? She's anime girl level thin_." He thought. The poor nerd doesn't realize the fact that he's pathetically weak.

After about 5 minutes, he finally managed to get her in the closet. Just as he finish locking it up and blocking it with a table. White came to. Her head was throbbing in pain.

"How did I get in here?" She groaned.

"You're in a closet at my house, White." Cheren informed her. "You will stay in here until Black, who is masquerading as you, gets you and N to break things off."

"Cheren there are so many things I need to ask about you locking me in a closet, like if you are against it, why didn't you just tell me? And couldn't you let me and N decide whether our relationship work?"

"You know, Black said the same thing. And, no, my plan must go through." Cheren said.

"Cheren, do you really think N would fall for that? Wait. Who am I kidding? Of course he would. He's that stupid."

"Then you will be mine, White." Cheren giggled.

"What! That's what this is all about!"

After a brief moment of awkward silence, White said in a near demonic voice, "Cheren, when I get out of here, I will sodomize you with a power drill."

**Back at White's house**

Black was wearing a dress exactly like White's, with matching shoes and a brown wig that was horribly tangled. His lip stick was smeared all over his face, with eye shadow thickly spread over his guy didn't even bother to shave his legs. He looked like a clown more than a girl.

"Oh, White! There you are!" N ran up to Black. "Wait, there's something different about you."

N stared hard at Black. _'Oh, crap. Did he figure it out?' _Black panicked.

"I know! You changed your hair!" In emoticon form, N's face was like this: =3.

Blacks eyes darted around nervously. "Y-Yeah! That's it! New hairstyle!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay. Enough talk! Let's go! I got a reservation at Striaton city's Gym/Restaurant!" N took Black by his wrist and they climbed onto N's Reshiram.

"N, Are you sure that you can drive this?" Black asked N nervously.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because, the last time you drove Reshiram, you killed 151 people!"

"Yeah, but I was high. Just let me do this, Kay? Here we go!" And with that, they two effeminate idiots took off on their "date".

**At the restaurant**

As was expected, N crashed the Reshiram into the building. In a way that I can't explain, the pair landed into their seats at the restaurant.

Cilan walked up to the "couple" with a towel over his arm, which was being held over his stomach. He also had a thin handle bar moustache.

He asked in a french accent, "What will ze happy, destructive, couple be having?"

N stared at Cilan with a strange look. "Since when did you have a french accent?"

"Vhat are you talking about? I'm not French." Cilan said in a German accent.

Black back handed N and said, "Yeah, idiot. Learn your accents."

N whimpered. "Yes, White."

Black let out a long, nasty, fart. "Now, let's order."

**Back at Cheren's**

"Got any three's?" Cheren was playing go Feebas with White.

"Cheren, I can't even see in here, how do you think I would know what cards I have?"

"It's not that dark. Oh, and by the way, I bet N is done with you now." Cheren smiled.

White didn't respond. Instead, a red light shined in the space between the door and the floor.

And you know what happened next? The door was blasted off it's hinges.

Cheren looked at the door, his eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

White began to cackle madly. "Never underestimate the power of a girl scorned."

She then grabs a nearby Bidoof by the tail, and I don't have any idea where it came from.

White then smacked Cheren across the face with it.

This action sent Cheren flying across the room. With White closing in, he was running out of options. Then, he saw it. A Metapod. Cheren grabbed it, and commanded it to use Harden.

**(Can you see were I'm going with this?)**

Cheren swung his Metapod, and it stricken White's Bidoof.

**Ten minutes of innuendo fighting later.**

Cheren stood back, his Metapod throbbing in his hand. (Oh, God)

White let out a shrill, scream. "I've had it! I'm tired of the innuendos, the, transvestites, the insanity, the stupidity! Everything!"

Cheren squeaked in fear and ran off.

**Back at the restaurant...**

"um, White?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making out with our waiter! You have to be nice to them or they'll spit in your food." Black, still dressed as White, had Cilan on his lap.

"Yo, Bro. Your gal's a ho!" Cilan said in a Brooklyn accent.

Black's Xtransceiver began to ring. "I'm taking this call, you pretty piece of crap."

With that, Black pushed Cilan of his lap and ran to the restroom.

Once he got in a stall, he took the call. "What the Hell, Cheren? Your plan isn't working!"

"Oh, god. *sob* She's trying to kill me! *sob* Run while you still can!" Cheren's face was twisted in fear.

A crash came from the background. Black heard White speaking. "Oh, Cheren! Do you remember what I promised you earlier?" This was followed by the sound of a power drill and Cheren screaming like a little girl.

Then, it all went to static.

**Meanwhile, outside the bathroom.**

N sat at his table, contemplating "White's" strange actions. He looked around the restaurant, hoping it would help him figure out what was bothering "her".

N gasped, as he had seen the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia.

Thinking that since she's a girl, Cynthia could help N out. Deciding to confront her his his problem, He walked up to the table She was sitting at.

N struggled to speak to Cynthia, since she is a celebrity. He meant to say "Can you help me find out what's wrong with my date?" But it came out as "Cheese sticks! Iced Toilets! Holy pickled pimps, Batman!"

Somehow, She understood what N meant. "You do realize that your "Girlfriend" is a dude, right?"

"I- wait, what!"

Just then, Black came rushing out. He grabbed N, threw a chair at Cilan, and ran out.

Cynthia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Only in Unova.", She sighed. She the turned her attention back to Alder, who was sitting across the table from her. "You want to know why I became an archaeologist? It's because I find old things... arousing." Cynthia licked her lips.

"Now, tell me about how the 1990's was the best decade that was and ever shall be." She said as put her hand down her pants with a perverted smile on her face.

**Outside...**

Black throws N onto Reshiram and they took off.

"White, are you actually a man?" N asked as he crawled to Black, who was driving.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." Black said as he removed the wig. "I'm actually Black."

The realization made N's head smoke. White and Black were one and the same. Then that means-

"Time paradox!" N screamed as his hair caught fire.

"Time par... What? No, you idiot! We're two different people! I just dressed up as White to get you to break up with her!" Black face palmed.

"But, why?"

"Cheren blackmailed me to."

"But, why?"

"Because he's an asshole who's in love with White."

"But, why?"

"I dont' know."

"But, why?"

"Shut up, N."

"But -"

They were interrupted by Reshiram being struck by lightning. Specifically on it's tail engine. Black turned to see Zekrom, being driven by White, crackling with electricity. She was cackling madly as Zekrom released another wave of electricity. This time it caused Reshiram's tail-engine-thingy to explode.

"We're gonna crash!" Black shouted as Reshiram plummeted to the ground head first. The two morons and the dragon type crashed onto a beach, White and Zekrom following suite. Black got up quickly and coughed up a gallon of sand.

Black screamed like a little girl when he saw White dismounting Zekrom, and ran away as fast as a boy could run while wearing high-heels.

"Oh, GAWD! My ankle!" Black screamed as his ankle did a 360 twist and shattered into 9001 pieces. As he fell to the ground, he cried.

White soon caught up to him, and grabbed him by his dress.

"What did you do to Cheren?" Black gagged out.

White let out a mad laugh. "Don't worry. I already took care of him."

**Back at Cheren's...**

Cheren was in the fetal position in the shower while it was running. Sobbing his nerdy eyes out. "Oh, god! I feel so dirty!"

**Back at the random beach... XD**

N groaned and held his head as he got up. He felt as though he had survived a plane crash, which he practically did.

But what of the legend-wait for it-dary dragons? Well, I'll show you.

The two Dragons sat at a table that was some how big enough for them, and drinking tea from Teacups also befitting for their size.

"I do say, Lord Zekrom, that was an excellent shot earlier. Your accuracy has improved greatly since our last encounter. And the strength of the attack was quite devastating, as well." Reshiram told Zekrom in a posh, British accent.

"Well, Sir Reshiram, I am sure you are still faster than I. But enough talk of past transgressions. Shall we play a game of giant Krikitune?" Zekrom asked Reshiram in the same type of accent.

"But of course. But first, I shall acquire medicinal attention from the nearest Center of healing Pocket Monsters." With that, the two gentlemanly dragons took of.

Enough of that.

N found White Ho-slapping Black savagely.

N had reached his boiling point. He knew that he had to stop White from killing Black.

We all know that N was an idiot, but what he is about to do is beyond stupid.

He slapped White.

"White, you need to stop!"

N gasped at what he had just done.

White had stood there, and slowly put her hand up to the cheek that was slapped.

"No one ever stood up to me before..."

N gulped and spoke. "White, I know you have anger issues, but you're going too far this time. You nearly killed Black and I. And I don't even want to know what you did to Cheren. Please, White we need to get you help."

White looked to the ground as if pondering something. "Yeah... I guess you're right... I'm sorry for crashing your Reshiram and Ho-Slapping black into a coma..." She motioned to a now unconscious Black.

"It's okay. Let's go." N held White by her shoulders and they left, completely ignoring Black.

"Hey, N?"

"Yes, White?"

When is the Author going to fix that plot hole you made in the sky?"

"I don't Know, White. I don't know..."

**Back at the Restaurant**

"...And commercials for games were hilarious!" Alder ranted as Cynthia scrubed her hair with Herbal Essence.

"Oh, YES!"

***0o0***

**Okay people. A couple things. First, read and review some of my other work. I only have one review besides the ones on this.**

**Second, Sorry for the late update, but I'm off my ADD meds for the summer and I can't concentrate as much.**

**Thirdly, I'm going to work on a new Pokémon Fic, called "The Misadventures of Ingo and Emmet.", so be on the look out for that.**

**Fourthly, Review this, please, or you will wake up in the middle of the night With the Lavender town theme playing and Bianca right next to you.**

**Buh Bye now! 3**


	11. Epic Battle! There's seriously a plot?

**Another Chappy? Why, yes! Now all of you remember the giant plot hole in the sky? Now imma do something about it! ...Sorta**

**BTW: Mary-Sue warning!**

**Plot hole saga: Part 1**

**Chapter 11! Epic Battle! There's seriously a plot to this thing? **

It was just another "normal" day in the ever chaotic Unova region. Despite the fact that there is a giant plot hole in the sky threatening to destroy everything, everyone went on with their daily lives, as if it wasn't there.

And what of our hero, N?

Well, he was messing around on his computer. Specifically, having a argument with a troll on an online BBS.

More or less, we delve into the conservation, already in progress. N is in **Bold**, The troll is in _Italics._

_U mad?_

**I'm telling you, Fire types are weak against water types!**

_Nu-uh!1!eleven!11_

**It's simple logic, you idiot!**

_Ur a torll_

**What the hell is wrong with you!**

"Lord N! Something is happening outside of the castle! It's all sparkly and shiny everywhere!" A grunt cried over the castle P.A. system.

"Shiny and sparkly? My random plot senses are tingling! Evil is afoot!" N declared raising a fist with its' pointer finger extended.

"Lord N, could you please let go of my hand?" A grunt asked as he tried to struggle out of N's surprisingly strong grip.

"Oh, sure!" N released the grunts' now-broken wrist.

Hey, I didn't say _whose _fist he held up.

"Lord N! It's an emergency! Something is wrong with the plot hole!" The P.A. grunt screamed over the system.

N sighed. He didn't want to do anything, but if it involves plot holes that he caused, then he has to deal with it.

And with that being narrated, N skipped off to the observatory. Seriously, though, his castle is so pimped out, it practically has everything.

**Meanwhile, in a non sequitur under N's bridge**

A hideous and wart covered creature sat on a rock, looking at the laptop he was holding, and waiting to hear from a certain green haired man-child again.

"Jus u wayt, En. i'll maek u c teh wai ah c tings." the soulless abomination screamed at the bridge.

**Back where the plot is...**

"Yes, yes. What did you guys want?" N walked into the observatory with White. She over heard the P.A. announcement and became curious.

"Lord N, There is a massive spacial distortion occurring near the plot hole. It's as if something is trying to get through!" A grunt who worked at the observatory exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" N asked the man-servant.

"I have a convenient plot-device implanted in my brain," He pointed to his skull.

The Plasma grunt then grabbed his head and screamed in pain, "My head hurts!" The poor man's head then exploded.

"What the fuck just happened?" White screamed. Even in Unova, peoples heads don't just randomly explode.

Now for you to understand, I'll explain why that grunts head popped. You see, a plot device, while it delivers useful information, it can be hacked by various means. If it is hacked by use of magic or the supernatural, it can be manipulated to do more than give out information, like becoming a bomb.

The force that killed him was not a natural one, but a product of the darkest depths of the human mind.

Yes. _That _monster.

But I digress. Back to the story.

As White stared at the freshly diseased astronomer, N walked over to a telescope, and looke into it. As it would seem, there _was _something trying to burst through. A part of the black portal of doom stretched out, and detached from it. It then crashed onto N's front lawn.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." N looked wide-eyed.

N and White ran out front to check the thingamajig out.

When they reached the impact crater, the dark blob dissipated, revealing a young woman.

A _perfect_ young woman to be precise.

Her hair reached down just below her perfectly sculpted neck. It was (her hair) all the colors of the rainbow, and colors that cannot be seen by the human eye. She was busty, but not too busty. Her lips were exactly perfect and the color of a rose.

She had curves in all the right wore high heeled combat boots, (even though I am sure such things don't exist) A light purple leather dress that reached to her knees, with matching fingerless gloves. Her skin could sparkle and glow. She had a natural beauty that was so perfect that it couldn't even be improved. Did I mention that her eyes could change colors?

In short, she is more perfect than any woman that was, is, or ever shall be.

...

...Anyone else feel like vomiting right now?

I'm done with describing this obviously normal character.

She stood up elegantly and perfectly.

The absolutely perfect woman raised her arm dramatically and said in an equally dramatic fashion, "Oh, dear unicorn chocolate sauce! I seem to have lost all of my memories!"

N and White gave the perfect young lady stares that looked like this: ಠ_ಠ

The perfect woman took a quick glance at N and ran right up to him. "Like, hello there, handsome! My name is Mary Hikari Shining Lovely Sparkly Ai Kunai Starbucks Shuriken Yaoi Yuri Lemon Absoluteterritory Perfection Sue! But you can just call me Mary-Sue!"

White, who was still giving Mary-Sue this look: ಠ_ಠ , asked her, "If you have amnesia, how the hell do you know your name? And why the hell did you just fall out of the plot hole? How did you survive? Why are you sparkling?"

Mary-Sue's face contorted into one of perfect rage and disgust. "I wasn't talking to you, you Dumb-ass-bitch-whore!" She elegantly growled at White as she wrapped her absolutely perfect arms around an uncomfortable N. Her flawless-gem like eyes turned crimson.

"O-okay, ladies. Calm down. How about we go sit down and have a nice cup of tea?" N proposed as he pried Mary-Sue-sama-senpai-kun-chan-san off of him.

"Why, that sounds lovely, dearest N." Mary-Sue giggled perfectly.

"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you! Stop being psychic!" N was freaking out.

"Yeppers, I'm psychic! It's one of my many, MANY powers!" She again giggled perfectly.

"Okay, then," N said awkwardly as he shot a look a White that said _help me._

**In the tea room... Cause, you know, Pimp-castle and all...**

"So my entire family is dead, I'm an amnesiac, I'm the champion of every Pokémon league in the world, I've captured every Pokémon in the world, and they're all shiny! But not as shiny as me," Mary-sue went on about herself.

For some reason, whenever White spoke, Mary-Sue would act offended.

White did not want any more part in this and left. She wondered to herself about how an amnesiac could remember everything about oneself.

But still, something was off about the girl who randomly fell from the sky.

White looked to the ground as she pondered, then she unknowingly bumped into N's baby sitters, the Goddesses.

Sensing that White was feeling troubled, They asked about, of course in unison, what was bothering her.

"It's this weird girl who fell from the sky. She looks weird, and everything she does is being described as perfect," White's eye twitched at the memory.

"Did you say 'perfect'?" Anthea and Concordia asked in unison.

"Yes. She also claims to have powers, amnesia, and every Pokémon in the world. And all of them shiny."

The emotionless ex-lawyers looked briefly at each other, and looked back at White. "We think you have a Mary-Sue," They said in unison.

"Well, that's her name. Well, it's way longer, and made of random nouns," White bit her lip.

"No, _**a **_Mary-sue. As in a group. They are a rare species of life forms with overly idealized and hackneyed mannerisms, lacking noteworthy flaws, a being whose positive aspects overwhelm their other traits until they become one-dimensional, extraordinary powers, and basically sickeningly perfect in every aspect," They explained in unison. "We are sorry, but we don't know any more than that. But, there is a book about them in the library. Please hurry. If there is one in the castle, then we are all in danger."

"Right," White ran off in the other direction.

**In the pimp-brary**

"Here it is..." White muttered as she pulled the book out of its' shelf. Her read the cover.

_'Mary-Sues 101: Why they exist, How they operate, and how to kill them.'_

She began to read.

_'Mary-Sues are born when an Author designs a character to be too powerful, good, or having no real traits, but having everyone remotely attractive interested in them. Be it in Fanfiction or real fiction, if the character begins to have positive traits that outweigh the negatives, then it is most likely a Sue. Please note however, not every Mary-Sue starts out as one. A character can start out good, then slowly transform into these monsters.'_

White went onto the next section.

_' Abilities and traits:_

_ As stated before, Mary-Sues have little to no negative traits. This leaves them as empty shells that contain no true personality. About 99% of the Mary-Sue species are actually extremely hostile and aggressive. However, they usually put on an innocent and cute act to lure their victims in, usually by claiming that they are accomplished, or have amnesia. _

_ By 'victims' I mean that they drain the minds and souls of those around them to turn them into mindless puppets. They are, in actuality, selfish by nature and want everything to be about them. Thus, they claim to have bizarre or tragic back stories to garner sympathy, change their appearance, or come up with convoluted schemes._

_But the other 1% are actually unaware of their true nature and actually can be benevolent. However, their true nature can be revealed if something sets them off. _

_They have a rarer male counterpart, known as Gary-Stus, who have a tendency to angst more than than Mary-Sues._

_Now onto abilities:_

_Mary-Sues can have many abilities, which include but are not limited to:_

_Advanced Hypnotism/Brainwashing._

_Shape shifting_

_Superior emulation (To copy, but excel)_

_Reality Warping._

_Flight_

_Elemental control._

_These are just a few.'_

White felt pain in her stomach, but continued to the next section.

_'A small bit of history:_

_For as long a literature has existed, so has the Mary-Sue. No one knows when or where the first Mary-Sue was created, or who birthed the monstrosity. However, this is what is known:_

_The first Mary-Sue, or the Alpha-Sue was indeed the most powerful to ever exist. Its' mere presence in the world forced countless Authors to create Mary-Sues to serve her. Each one said to be nothing compared to the Alpha-Sue._

_One day she ordered her army to attack every fictional universe fan or otherwise, and force them to adapt to service the Sue. _

_When all hope was lost, an army of freedom fighters known as the Anti-Sue force arose from the ashes of war and fought the Mary-Sue armies in a single Five-year long battle. _

_However, The Alpha-Sue was too powerful for them to kill, so they brought together the powers of every Author in the world and sealed her away into an infinite void, now known as Stephanie Meyer's Brain._

_Soon after, the Anti-Sue force reformed into a larger and more stable organization, now known as the Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society, in order to prevent another disaster like that from happening again._

_But, as of the release of 'Twilight', there has been a major resurgence of Sues, so the organization cannot be contacted to deal with a particular Sue. They have been spread thin throughout all of existence.'_

White was terrified. She left N alone with that monster. She must know how to kill one.

_'How to kill a Mary Sue:_

_The Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society__are specialists who trained for years to develop Anti-Sue abilities._

_But that doesn't mean that any regular joe can't kill one. You see, The source of a Mary-Sues power is a ring that they wear. You need to be sneaky because they only take it off when they clean themselves. This leaves them powerless and killable._

_But you have to destroy their rings first, and the only thing that can do that is volcano lava. Be warned, as Mary-Sues naturally hone in on their rings when removed. And believe me, they will do any thing to get them back.'_

White left the library, thinking of a plan. But first, she needed to know about the Mary-Sue, and if N is alright.

She walked hastily to the tea room. She was surprised to only see N in there.

"N, where's Mary-Sue?"

"Oh, you mean my new fiance that I just dumped you for? She left to take a bath," N said in a monotone, yet condescending tone.

"What do you mean you dumped me for her!" White shouted. She decided to look in his eyes. Just as she thought, dull with no life in them.

_'Damn it! She got to him! I got to kill that bitch before she causes too much damage,' _White ran to the bathroom.

**At the bathroom**

White managed to sneak into the bathroom and escaped with the ring.

Mary-Sue hummed perfectly with a towel wrapped perfectly around her perfect body as she went to perfectly put on her perfectly perfect clothes, when she noticed that her ring of power was missing.

She was of course perfectly surprised. Mary-Sue activated her ring senses. Her eyes flickered to a bloody crimson when she saw who took her powers away.

_'White... That bitch is getting in the way of my master plan. She must have figured out how to kill me.'_

"N, darling?" She called out.

"Yes, my dearest?" N ran right up to the door.

"Rally your troops. We've got a Ho to hunt."

**At Nuvema town... (A/N. It took hours to get here.)**

White rested on the couch at her house. "Thanks for letting me come in, mom."

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Why on earth did you come here with chocolate pudding?" White's mom asked.

"Woman, get back in the kitchen and make me a sammich," White ordered her mother, oblivious to stereotypical gender roles.

"Yes, White," Her mother complied, also oblivious. She went to the kitchen.

White activated her Xtranciever. "Come in Cheren and Black. Come in."

Black and Cheren appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, White? It's the middle of the night!" Cheren complained. He wore a bathrobe, with a facial mask and hair curlers on.

"Yeah! You're making me miss my soaps!" Black pouted.

"Look guys, I need your help."

"Why should I help you? The last time I helped someone, I was forced to wear a dress, then I was put into a three week coma," Black snapped.

"Because, if you don't, I'll put **this** on the Internet!" She held up an extremely embarrassing picture of Black.

"Oh, come on! How many people have that picture?" Black wailed.

"Well, Me and Cheren. And I think Bianca used to have it, before N blew her up," She explained.

"Did someone say my name?"

We gasped. That voice. It's-

"Bianca." White whispered.

She was horribly burned, and had no hair, but she still wore her old outfit.

"That's right, bitches! I'm still alive!" She sneered.

"But, how? You exploded during that crime show parody we did!" Cheren said in shock.

"I always have a backup plan. Just before my robot exploded, but after it caught fire and turned me into a Freddy impersonator, I managed to get into a Metapod escape pod that I had tucked into my Pod pod," Bianca grinned as she gave us a bit of exposition.

"A pod within a pod. Podception," Black said wide-eyed.

"Enough. Now about what I need help with..."

**One explanation of the plot you already know later.**

They all looked at me with terror in their eyes.

"Cheren, were is the nearest volcano?" She asked Cheren as calmly as she could.

"Stark Mountain, I believe."

"Okay. Let's meet in front of prof. Junipers lab, everyone. This will be our most dangerous adventure yet," She said in a firm and confidant voice.

**One sammich eating later.**

The four met in front of prof. Juniper's lab.

"Alright, so how are we gonna get to Stark mountain?" Black asked no one in particular.

"We'll be taking Zekrom," White released Zekrom.

"'Ello, chap's! Today is quite lovely, isn't it? Perfect for annihilating evil!" Lord Zekrom greeted in his British accent.

"But there's something I want to ask first." White turns to Bianca. "Why are you helping us? It's obvious that you're still evil."

"Look, I'm only helping you because of the Mary-Sue. It's a threat to **my **plans of world domination." She gave White a serious look.

"Alright, everyone. Get on board!" White shouted as they did.

"Well, dearest friends! Off we go!" Zekrom declared.

And so, the four teens and British dragon went on an epic quest that spanned four books and a movie franchise.

**Later, at Stark Mountain**

"Finally! It took four books and a movie franchise, but we finally made it to Stark Mountain!" White exclaimed as they landed. "Black, give me the ring!"

"No! This is **my **precious! You aren't throwing it away!" Black hissed as he held the evil ring of power to his face.

"Black, give me the ring, **now**." White growled as she held out her hand.

"No!"

"That is an order, young man!"

"My precious!"

White proceeded to smack Black in the back of the head.

Black shook his head and blinked several times. "Who? What? Where am I?"

"Give me that!" White snatched the Ring of Pow- er I mean the Ring of Sue from Black.

As she was about to throw the ring into the lava, but she was stopped by a fire ball flying from the sky.

The group looked up to see an army of Team Plasma grunts falling from the sky, with Reshiram circling around in the sky.

N and Mary-Sue rode Reshiram, clinging onto it as it landed.

"Give me back my ring, White!" Mary-Sue demanded as she jumped of poor Reshi.

"No! You'll just use it to take over the world! It's better off destroyed!" White shouted.

Mary-Sue chortled. "You think my goal is world domination? Sorry, but I don't have that generic goal in mind. I'll tell you, what, if you win, I'll tell you what I want. N!"

N perked up. "Yes, master?"

"Take care of that woman!"

"Okee-dokee!" N jumped off of Reshiram.

He proceeded to remove the Menger's Sponge on his belt and held it up in the air, proclaiming, "N Henshin Power! Make Up!" He transformed into his Sailor N persona, complete with teal green miniskirt and tiara with a teal green "N" shaped gem on it.

"Reshiram attack! Also, the rest of you idiots!" Mary-Sue commanded the Plasma troops.

The anti-Sue crew quick changed their clothes like Team Rocket into the jump suit of the Bride from Kill Bill, complete with katanas.

"Zekrom, you fight Reshiram! The rest of you, go kill the grunts. I'll handle N," White laid out the battle plans.

Reshiram took off into the sky to prepare another fireball. "I'm sorry, friends of Master N! I have no choice!"

Zekrom, covered in electricity, tackled Reshiram midair. "I can't allow you to hurt Lady White, Reshiram! I swear on my honor as a gentlemanly Dragon, I will fight you to the death to protect my master!"

Reshiram quickly moved away to avoid more damage. "As will I, my Brother! I am but a weapon that will destroy anything my King wishes! But enough talk! En garde!" Reshiram said cheesily before he unleashed a fire ball at Zekrom.

**At the battle below...**

As Black impaled a Plasma grunt, he noticed Reshiram and Zekrom Fighting midair.

"It's show time," Black muttered to himself as he held up a Pokéball and slashed another grunt across the chest.

"Go! Sassy gay Kyurem!" Black yelled as he threw the Pokéball up in the air. "Go break up their fight!"

"FABULOUS!" Kyurem proclaimed as he flew through the air, his pink silk scarf fluttering in the wind.

Cheren watched the effeminate legendary dragon, asked asked Black "When did you catch that? And what's with the scarf?"

Black shrugged. "Just after I woke up form my coma. I decided I needed better protection after last chapter. The scarf was his idea."

**Back in the sky **

Reshiram and Zekrom continued to duel in a gentlemanly manner.

"Stop! What, what, what are you doing!" Kyurem rushed and kept them from slapping each other.

"Ah, Duke Kyurem, we were just having a duel to defend our respective master's honor." Zekrom greeted.

"Honor, schmoner. You guys are too awesome to be fighting over something petty like this!" Kyurem argued.

"But the fate of the world depends on us fighting!" Reshiram retorted.

"Listen, honeys. The humans always get themselves in trouble and pull through in the end. Besides, you guys are two good looking, single dragons. You could easily get girlfriends!"

"Really, now?" Reshiram looked hopeful.

"Of course, sweeties! Now, I know a bar on the other side of the galaxy that is really popular!" Kyurem gushed. "You could pick up chicks there!"

"Well, let's go, my brothers!" Zekrom said heartily.

"They're both stupid bitches," Kyurem said to no one in particluar. And the three dragons took off into space.

**Back at the battle on the ground...**

N leaped at White, attempting to strike her with a magic wand, but White blocked every attempt with her sword.

"N, wake up. I don't want to kill you... too much," White said, making a vain attempt to wake N up.

"Bitch, there's no way to break him out of that spell!" Mary-Sue laughed triumphantly.

White looked to the volcano. "There is one thing I can do."

She dodged another strike by N and ran to the peek of Stark mountain. She pulled the Ring of Sue Power and flung it into the lava.

Mary-Sue stood for a moment, stunned. Then her face contorted to one of pure rage.

"You destroyed the one thing I cared about most in all of existence! Now I'll destroy something you care about!"

Mary-Sue ran up to Black and pushed him to the ground. She proceeded to steal his katana, all in one swift motion. With sword in hand, the evil one ran towards N, and stabbed him in the heart.

White, Black, Cheren, and Bianca all gasped while there was a dramatic close-up of their faces.

Mary-Sue giggled demonically as she twisted the cruel blade and removed it from N's chest.

N fell to the grounds as his sailor suit transformed back to his regular clothes. In shock, White dropped her sword.

"N!" White shouted as she ran towards him. She knelt down and propped up his corpse, cradling it.

Mary-Sue laughed and raised the sword. "bye-bye!" She said as she bought down the blade.

**To be continued.**

***0o0***

**Did I just have N killed? Yes. But what of White's fate? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also, Read and review some of my other Works! You not doing it makes me sad. ANd when I'm sad, I don't write!**

**Next time:**

**Plot hole saga part 2; Resolution! Mary-Sue's origins revealed!**


	12. Resolution! Mary Sue's origins!

**Hooray! Chapter 12 is here! Anyone wanna take bets on Mary-Sue's fate? **

**Plot hole saga Part 2**

**Chapter 12: Resolution! Mary-Sue's origins!**

**)(*)(*)(*)(**

Mary-Sue laughed and raised the sword. "Bye-bye!" She said as she brought down the blade. But, to her surprise, the sword stopped short of her neck by an inch.

"What the-! How is that possible!" Mary-Sue stared in disbelief at the katana.

Then, a hand slapped the blade out of the abomination's hand, and another pulled her back by her hair.

After stumbling back for about two yards, she turned around to see what is probably one of the most surprising things you'll see in this fan fiction.

Me! Oh, yeah. Instead of describing myself, I'm just gonna manifest as A six-foot tall penguin. Not that I'm a furry, I just really don't want to spend that much time/energy typing that. Plus, giant penguins are funny.

...

What? Who do you think would deal with her? N? Sorry, but that guy's dead.

"Oh, God. It's you. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you showed up," Mary-Sue's voice deadpanned.

"And hello to you too, Sakura," I grinned at her.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name anymore," She growled at me.

"Excuse me," Cheren interrupted, "But do you know her?" He asked as he pointed at Mary-Sue.

"Well, Yes. I should. After all, I created her," I dejectedly sighed.

"WHAT!" Black, Cheren, Bianca, and the readers shouted in disbelief. White was still cradling N's corpse.

"Whoa. Whoa, everyone. Calm down. I'll give y'allz some exposition," I calmly stated.

"EXPOSITION TIME!" A heavenly chorus sang from the sky.

"OK," I said as I switched back to Narrator mode.

It all started years ago. It was back when all of CartoonNetwork was awesome and had no crappy shows. This was before I even knew about Fan Fiction. All of you know about how I love Sailor Moon. (If that wasn't already obvious) However, there was another anime I loved just as much as it on CartoonNetwork around the same time. Card Captors. I don't know why I liked it, I just did. But what really caught my eye was the main character, Sakura. I guess I just loved her character design.

Anyway, I liked the character so much, I created a copy of her. And then, I pulled a big no-no in the FanFiction world. I put her into series that weren't her own without a proper Crossover. Yeah, I was that stupid. And then the powers. She had too many, became way too strong. After I had realized what I had done, I tried to reform her. Oh, how I tried to reform her. But she would just return to being a Sue like nothing happened.

After a while, I decided to quit trying and opted to seal her away forever. I left her to rethink her life in an endless void in another dimension.

I grinned as I returned to being a character. "So, Sakura, do you want to tell me why you're here?"

"Why should I? You abandoned me!" She shouted.

"You tried to kill me!" I retorted.

"You wanted to change me!"

We argued for about ten minutes, so I'm gonna fast forward to past that. By the way, have you ever thought that the sight of a giant penguin arguing with a Mary-Sue was bizarre, even by this FanFiction's standards?

"You idiot! Don't you realize that you're a Sue because you inserted yourself? Now you'll be an even bigger one if you do anything else!" Mary-Sue huffed.

I rolled my Penguiny eyes."Oh, _I'm _not going to do anything. She is!" I pointed a flipper at White, who was still cradling N's corpse.

"What?" White asked in a dead and monotone voice.

"White, put that stiff down and pay attention. You can grieve when your life isn't in danger!"

"Why can't you do it? You're the Author! You know, the person who writes this crap? God?" White pointed out.

"Well, Maybe I don't want don't want to come of as another freaking abomination of god like Mary-Sue? Maybe I wanted to give you a chance at revenge!" I whined like a little kid. "Here, take this!" I threw a small box with some switches on it at White, who then picked it up.

"What is this?" She held the box up.

"The device that activates and aims the MLP:FIM orbital laser cannon. I had it installed in case of emergency," I explained. "Press it and the cannon will release a laser that will kill Mary-Sue. It's pretty simple to use, really."

_'Wait, why am I just standing here? They're planning on killing me. I should do something' _Mary-Sue thought two-dimensionally.

"Hey, stupid! You do know that I'm writing what you're thinking, right? Oh, crap! Paradox! Everyone, forget what I just said! White, press the damn button already!" I was freaking out.

"No! Kill the Author! The crack will finally end and I'll leave you alone!" Mary-Sue pointed at me.

White grew a devious smirk on her face. "Why don't I just kill both of you? That way, there will be no more crack, and the threat of a Sue will be gone. Plus, I'll be killing the two people I hate the most in the world."

"Wait! I know how to bring N back to life! White, if you kill me, N will stay dead," I tried to reason with White.

"I can revive him, too! I just need to use MAH SUPAH AMAZIN' POWAZ!" Mary-Sue pleaded.

"Hmm...," White rubbed her chin.

"Wait, You're actually thinking this over? It should be a no brainer! Kill her!" I pointed at Mary-Sue.

"Wait, didn't you guys just go through this?" Bianca pointed out.

White glared. "You're right. You know what? I'm just gonna press the button, and whatever happens, happens."

I face-flippered. It's a lot like face-palming, but with a penguin flipper. Anyway, after about five minutes of fumbling around, White finally pushed the button.

And, at last, the clouds rend when touched by the mighty light of doom. It fell from the sky like a holy rain of light that would purify all that touches it. It would be, that is, if it wasn't designed to kill people.

Ironically enough, the laser _I _installed was aiming right at me, despite the fact that as the Author, I'm technically God, and I would be able to stop it. Well, if I'm going to die, then I might as well correct the mistake that was standing right next to me.

Just as I was about to jump and make Sakura, no, the Mary-Sue die with me, the laser took several turns and hit Mary-Sue, and not anyone else. Her last word were "With my last breath, I curse Stephanie Meyer!"

I swear that I didn't do it! I've lost control of the story!

Please insert awkward silence here.

Cheren broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat. "Well, everyone. What the hell?"

"Okay, none of this makes sense! Why did the Mary-Sue attack us? What was her motive? How did the laser do all those turns? Did you do something, Author?" Black had a temper tantrum.

"Okay, First off, That shield magic trick I did at the beginning of the chapter was about all I can do as a character. I lost control of the story when I stepped in, so the story has been writing itself. I don't know how the laser did that thing. If there's one thing I do know however, it's what Mary-Sue wanted," I said.

Bianca's darted side to side quickly. "And that would be...?" She prodded.

"The answer, my well done sadist, was jealousy. Mary-Sue was jealous of you guys. She was jealous that I sealed her away so I could write for you guys. So when plot plot hole allowed her to be freed, she planned to kill you and destroy all of my works, just to get back at me," I explained.

"Now that I have explained everything, you whiners, how about I find a way to write the plot hole into oblivion? White, I know you want N back, so here," I handed a piece of paper to a confused White. "On this paper there is a riddle. The answer is the location you need to go to revive him."

I turned around. "Now, off to my computer!"

KABOOM! The Plot hole touched down onto the once mighty (If not slightly insane) Unova region.

"Well, shit," I cursed. "No matter. I'll just find another way to fix everything."

Then, out of nowhere, a six-foot high Plot hole opened up in front of me. Five men wearing white two piece bikinis and matching hats walked out of it. They formed a line in front of me.

"Who the hell are you guys? Transvestite bikini models?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"We are the FanFiction Police," The man in the middle pointed to his hat, which had a giant red F on it. "We are here to arrest you, Denizen of Madness."

"Who are the FanFiction Police?" Cheren asked me.

"They are the ultimate FanFiction law enforcers. They hunt down and arrest Authors who break the laws of FanFiction and take them to court," I explained _again. _Seriously, why am I explaining everything?

"Come along with us," The officer who was farthest right ordered.

"Your going to have to catch me first!" I ran in the opposite direction, only to be blocked off by an officer. Seriously, though, they all look like clones. It's kinda creepy.

"As he said, you are under arrest," The officer said forcefully. He slapped some cuffs on my flippers.

"You've got nothing on me! I will survive!" I shouted as the Bikini clones dragged me into the mini plot hole.

The surviving members of Team Plasma, who had been standing there the entire time, had just stood there, motionless. It's not that I forgot about them, it's just- shit. Never mind. I don't have to explain anything to you.

"Screw this shit, I'm going to Kanto." One grunt declared after some awkward silence.

**)(*)(*)(*)(**

**Well, crap. It seems that I'm going to court. N's still dead. And now Unova has been destroyed. Can things get any worse?**

**FF Officer: Move along, criminal scum. **

**Me: Please review, or else I might die! Okay, not really.**

**Next chapter!**

**An Interesting development! The Insanity of FanFiction Court!**

**PS. For those of you who are unfamiliar with Stephanie Meyer, she is the woman who wrote that God-awful Twilight series. You know, the one filled with Mary-Sues? She also uses her money to fund Anti-gay right movements. So, yeah. She is a terrible person.**


	13. An interesting development!

**You know what? This fanfiction is like the summary of Quantum mechanics: anything can happen at any time for no reason.**

Plot hole Saga part 3; finale:

An interesting development! The insanity of FanFiction court!

* * *

So here I am, sitting in some dusty and moldy cell, waiting to be judged for some crime I don't know anything about. No, really. They didn't even tell me why I was being arrested. Then again, FanFiction law doesn't always make sense. For instance, did you know that it's illegal for authors to buy corn flakes? Wait, I'm getting off topic. Damn ADD.

"It's time," an officer opened the cell door.

**Back at Stark Mountain...  
**  
"Well, what does the note say?" Black peaked over Whites' shoulder, disregarding the fact that their "God" was just arrested by swimsuit models.

"It says 'The key to bringing life back to the stupid lies in the place were time and space bends'. What the hell does that mean?" White read the paper in scrutiny.

Cheren shrugged. "Leave it to the Author to troll us when it comes to crucial plot points."

Bianca came to a sudden realization. "Wait, why am I still here? That bitch Mary-Sue just died. I have no more business to do with you retards. See ya. I'm off to destroy the world!"

Bianca attempted to leave, but something pulled her and the rest of our "heroes" back together; they all slammed into each others backs.

"Ow! What was that?" Black groaned.

"My guess is that the Author wanted us to keep together," Cheren said.

Well duh. Oh wait dammit! Broke parole. Betas aren't allowed here either. Fucky fudge.

"Anyway, I think that we should ask for help from one of the wisest, most helpful characters in the world," White suggested, as everyone got back up and faced her.

"Jesus?" Cheren asked.

"No. Think less religious."

"Justin Beiber?"

"Fuck no! Think less like crappy pop star."

Everyone else shrugged.

"I meant Sassy Gay Kyurem."

White's three companions let out a collective "Oh".

"Why! He's so annoying! ," Black protested.

"At least he was actually useful last chapter!" White shot back.

Black relented. "Fine. I'll call him back."

He held out his Master Ball. "Kyurem, return!" He shouted as the red light emitted from the capture device into the sky. It traveled through the cosmos in order to reach it's intended target: A large, grey, homosexual dragon with a penchant for bettering peoples lives. Whoa, that was a weird description.

Eventually, the red light retracted back to the ball. "Go, Kyurem!" Black threw the Master Ball into the air.

"FABULOUS!" Kyurem declared as he was released from his Pokéball. (Master Ball)

"Do you have to say that every time I call you out?" Black asked his legendary in annoyance.

"A duh, sweetie. Of course I do," Kyurem began to giggle a bit.

White cleared her throat. "Excuse me, oh sassy one, but could I have your help in deciphering a stupid as hell riddle that the author left us?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

White showed Kyurem the note. He turned around and mumbled to himself.

Turning around again, Kyurem answered cheerfully, "I know the answer, honey! It's the Legendary God yoga class that's right over there!" He pointed in the opposite direction. The group turned to look, and surely enough, there was a yoga studio right behind them. Science has no explanation for this phenomenon.

"How did we miss that?" Black asked no one in particular.

"Well, that was retardedly convenient," Bianca let out a slight, humorless chuckle.

**Back at FanFiction court...  
**  
"All rise for the honorable Alpha Author," The bailiff commanded. He looked like a Mummified beetle.

Oh fuck me with all kinds of S&M gear. THE _Alpha Author _was going to preside over my case? You see, The Alpha Author is the first fanfic writer to ever exist, the Adam/Eve of our species. S/He laid down the laws of the written word for us. After the great badfic wars of '03, I heard that s/he was horribly injured and adopted a new, stricter, attitude on those who break our laws. If s/he was going to be here, then I might as well rip my fingernails out, eat them with a side of nails, pour gasoline all over myself, and light myself on fire, because that would be nothing compared to whatever punishment s/he could sentence me.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up. Literally shitting my pants in fear, I looked around. The whole place looked like one giant acid trip. For starters, the walls kept changing colors, Red, blue, pink, green. There didn't seem to be a pattern to it all. The chairs were made of apple pies. Slices of pizza decorated the walls Other then that, the room itself looked normal for a courtroom. I looked at the audience. Everyone who ever read this FanFiction was here. The Creador and SupersammyXD, to name a few. To my surprise, everyone sat on the side of prosecution. Thanks a lot, guys. -_-

I looked to the Jury. Wait. What the fuck? Cyborg Werewolves? The Jury is a bunch of Cyborg Werewolves? ...And an eight year old girl? Hold on a second... I know her!

"Jacqui? What are you doing here?" I asked the child. I should explain who she is first. Jackie is the younger sister of one of my friends.

"I'm here to make you suffer in a pit for all eternity, sinner," Jacqui replied.

"Just my luck," I sighed. I noticed that the Werewolves around Jacqui were squirming, as if to get away from her.

I found my self wondering, 'Why hasn't the Judge appeared yet? They announced him five minutes ago.'

Suddenly, a light shined from above the Judge's stand, and a giant brain in an equally giant jar descended from above, and landed on the stand.

"Mother Brain is the Judge? Didn't see that coming," I remarked. In hindsight, mocking the original member of our species is a bad idea, especially since he could vaporize me with just a thought.

"NO, YOU FOOL!" The brain boomed. "I AM THE ALPHA AUTHOR! DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO THE BAILIFF?"

"Sorry, sir. Anyway, I have a question. Why is my lawyer a pineapple, while the prosecutor is Miles Edgeworth[1]? That doesn't seem fair," I whined. "Also, Why am I here? What did I do?"

The Alpha Author turned to an officer on his left. "Why didn't you tell the defendant why you arrested him?"

The officer shrugged. "I dunno."

The A.A. (Alpha Author) sighed. "Fine... I'll tell you what you are charged with. Denizen of Madness, you are charged with the creation of a Mary-Sue, Inhumane torture of canon characters, Self insertion into the plot, and general bad writing. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" I shouted.

"Over ruled!"

"You can't overrule a plea!"

"Bitch, please. This is my courtroom! I make the rules. If I want to overrule a plea, then I can!" A.A. retorted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well, I'm screwed."

"I would now like to call Anticsareme to the stand," A.A. declared.

With that a very strange and seemingly drunk girl stumbled in. She has messy short orange hair and a black squirrel on her shoulder. She's wearing overall shorts covered in buttons.

"Alphie? Alphie Arthur? Uhhh... No I don tink I know you," she said idiotically. I want to go join N right now, "OH! Denizen! I thought you were arrested. What you doin here?"

"Oh, just being sentenced because I created an unspeakable one."

"AH! You wrote about Voldemort? Or Justin Bieber?"

"Uh, no."

"Then you've started writing Twilight fanfictions that are not crack?"

"Hellz NO!"

"Then what?"

"A Mary Sue."

"Oh, May the lord have mercy on your soul," she said demonically, "So what else did you do?"

"That's it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Well then this is going to suck."

"Why?"

"My Little Pony Brigade."

"What?"

"They're here. I invited them for cookies."

With that a group of magically colored ponies walked into the courtroom.

"What the hell bitches?" asked asked an awesome blue one.

"Where duh cookies?" asked another, pink, one.

"Ponies leave!" moaned A.A, now regretting calling the idiot to the stand.

"Okay. But after cookies!" They yelled. Anticsareme looked over at A.A.

"I gots a question."

"I'm the one who'll be doing the questioning."

"But I have a ..."

"No!"

"But..."

"NO!"

It was then I noticed my pineapple lawyer was playing ping pong with a pony. Why me?

A.A. began to question my friend.

"Is it true that you act as a sort of beta for the defendant?"

"Uhh... hold on. I gosta check mah flip-flop..." Anticsareme removed one of her flip flops and placed it on her ear, "UH huhuhuh Yeup. I is."

"And is it true that the defendant tortured 'innocent' characters for fun?"

"Eyup."

"Objection! Why isn't the prosecutor questioning the witness?" I pointed at Antics.

"You should know by now that we don't play by the traditional court system. Now shut up, so I can give you a guilt complex!"

I face palmed.

"Next witness!" A.A. ordered.

**Back at Mount Stark. (Iron Man not included)**

"Why is it taking so long to get to the yoga studio? It's literally thirty feet away!" Cheren complained.

"The author has a poor sense of time, maybe?" Black asked rhetorically. He carried N's corpse piggy back style. "And why am I carrying N again?"

"Well, I'm a lady, so you can't expect me to carry anything, Cheren's a stereotypical nerd, so he's useless at that stuff, and Bianca scares the shit out of me, so I wouldn't even try asking her," White said in a zoned out voice.

Black turned his head towards Cheren. "Is she still depressed about N?" He whispered.

"Well, her would-be boyfriend was brutally murdered by an abomination while he was wearing a tiny mini-skirt just a little bit ago, so yeah, I'm guessing she feels bad, Black," Cheren said sarcastically. "Actually, I'm impressed that she's holding up this well, given the circumstances."

Black chuckled. "Well, she always was a tough cookie, I mean, we both remember the lengths she goes for revenge," He shuddered at the memory.

Cheren nodded. "What were we thinking, locking her in a closet like that? That's just evil."

"It was **your **idea!"

"It was the Authors' insanity plague that made me do it! Well, now that we're out of Unova, I've been able to think more clearly. I now realize the error of my ways. I think I'll invest in the stock market when we're through." Cheren iterated a bad idea.

Now realizing that I made a plot hole out of the distance our heroes (and I use that term loosely) were walking and the length of Black and Cherens' conversation, I patched it up. Please enjoy the reactions they had. I dare you to guess who said what.

"Hey look, we're here!"

"Finally. Let's get this supernatural tie-thing over with so I can murder the jackass who wrote this piece of shit."

"..."

"Why did this take so long again?"

"Custard."

Our "heroes" enter the yoga studio, they were greeted by a strange sight. (Well, normal when you compare it to some of the other stuff that happens when I write.)

A Palkia was attempting to put its' leg behind its' head, and surprisingly, was succeeding. The lord of space (!) wasn't the only legendary Pokémon contorting into weird poses. Others, such as a Mewtwo were doing exactly as Palkia did; it seemed as he was the one teaching this class.

As our group looked on in awe, Black whispered to Cheren, "Um, Cheren? I thought that the Author only plagued Unova, not this place."

"I guess the whole world is crazy, and we just get the worst of it."

White took off her left shoe and tossed it at Palkias' head. Being a shoe, it did little to Palkia. It did, however, get his attention.

"WHO DARES THROW A SIZE EIGHT SHOE AT ME!" Palkia shouted in anger.

"I dare, you giant phallic symbol! Now, give me the magic bring-dead-things-back-to-life thingy!" White demanded as she stared down the giant dragon who, may I remind you, is considered a God. By now, White's friends (or whatever their relationship to her is) realized that she had gone completely insane. Palkia stormed toward White. He loomed over her, his eyes seething in rage.

"Eep," White peeped in fear. "On second thought, I realize that Black threw the shoe, not me!" She pulled Black in front of her.

"I hate you," Black muttered under his breath.

Palkia decided that using an attack on any of them would be a waste of PP. He opted to just crush them under his feet. He raised his leg over the main characters, bringing it down to end this shit fest you're reading.

Then, suddenly, Kyurem jumped out of a plot hole! This was because I'm an idiot who forgot to say what happened to him. (I assume Kyurem is a guy)

"Stop! In the name of plot convenience!" He shouted and held a hand(?) up.

"Oh, it's you..." Palkia stopped midway.

"You know him?" Black asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, We were roommates back when generation 3 was in the spotlight," Palkia moved his foot back to the ground. "That was a time I would rather not remember though."

"Why?"

"Well, Kyurem is..."

"Annoying as fuck?" Black sighed.

"...Yes. That."

"Look, I'm sorry I threw a shoe at you, but I'm temporarily insane because my kinda sort of boyfriend was brutally murdered in front of my eyes by an unholy abomination," White held her arms up in apology.

"S'okay. Let me guess, you need to revive him."

"Obviously."

"Fine. I'll revive him if you promise to never come back here again."

"I promise," White crossed her heart.

"Give him this, and never return, you psychotic bitch!" a bright light shined in Palkia's claw. Dying down, it revealed the great secret to restoring life to the stupid: SKITTLES! The package of magical candy floated down into White's hands.

"The fuck! I could go and buy this at the corner store!" White shouted.

"I could take it back," Palkia reached out.

White pulled the package away. "No, I'll keep it."

White poured the skittles into his mouth. White then forced him to chew the skittles, then used a plunger to force them down his throat. "TASTE THE RAINBOW MUTHA FUCKA!" A random voice shouted from the heavens.

Ns' body floated as a bright white light glowed around it. And in a flash, he was standing, living, the wound in his chest healed, holding his head in a daze, and was absolutely confused. (What else is new?)

"Ugh, my head... Am I dead?" N groaned in confusion.

"N!" White ran to him and hugged him, nearly crushing his organs in the process. "Oh, Arceus, you're okay? I promise, I won't hit or beat or insult you ever again!"

"White?" N whispered, and looked past her. "Black? Cheren? BIANCA? Oh, No! I must have died and gone to hell! And you're all my eternal punishment! Please, someone get me out of here! I'm too wonderful to suffer! Arceus! Budha! Giritina, you owe me!"

"What? No, N! A Mary-Sue killed you, but I brought you back to life using the power of skittles!" White pulled out of the hug.

"Oh. Forget what I just said, then. I owe you one, White."

Before White could respond, the whole studio shook violently. A few lights blew out, and the jamba juice bar fell apart.

"What just happend?" Cheren asked no one in particiular.

"Hmmm. My best guess is that the plot hole is causing the apocalypse to start, and that the mortal plane is about to collapse into a giant blueberry doughnut," Palkia explained rather nonchalantly.

"The worlds ending? But I killed the Mary-Sue! With a space laser canon! Shouldn't that mean the world's been saved?" White shouted.

"Yeah, but you let the Author get arrested by the Fanfic police. And Fanfiction court is harsh and illogical, so he's probably getting the death penalty."

"What does that have to do with it?" Black asked.

"You don't know? Well, I suppose that I have to tell you in order for you to understand. You know how we're all in a fanfiction? Well, that's because this world isn't the original. It's a copy made by the Author in order to make a twisted, and for some reason, funny story without disrupting cannon. All of us are screwed up duplicates of pre-existing Pokémon characters. The world literaly comes from him. If he dies, we die," Palkia explained.

"Ouch, my brain can't handle all of that mind blowing, existential crap you just threw our way!" Black held his head in pain.

"Clones or not, we can't just let the world be destroyed!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a chance to commit genocide yet!" Bianca shouted.

"I just came back to life! I can't die again so soon!" N teared up a bit. "I'm too wonderful to die! Again!"

"Please, isn't there something that can be done?" White pleaded.

"Hmmm," Palkia rubbed his chin. "I suppose that if you manage to get the Author out of all charges, then the universe wouldn't end. I'll take you there, if you're willing."

White looked to all of her companions, and sorta boyfriend, and said, "All of us may hate the Author, and we may want to smother him in his sleep, but I think that if the only way to save the universe is to save him, then we're willing to do so."

"Alright, then. Off you go!" A pinkish light surounded our "heroes" and in the next moment, they were gone.

**Back at Fanfic Court...**

"...And then he has the audacity to use characters from my story!" Wolf Mirage shouted from the witness stand.

"Objection!" I shouted. "I made Cinder! You said I could use her AND Apollo! You seemed so nice! Why are you being so mean?"

"Down in front!" A purple unicorn threw an apple at me using magic.

"Ow!" I said as the apple made contact with my head.

"Over ruled!" A.A. declared. "Sorry, but in Fanfiction Court, _everyone_ is against the defendant, no matter how nice they are! Now, if that's everything, then I would like to declare the defendant guilt-"

"OBJECTION!" A familiar voice shouted from the back of the room.

Everyone in the room turned to see who it was, and we all let out a simultaneous gasp.

It was... me? What?

"Hello, everybody!" The other me grinned. "I have shocking evidence that if you execute me, an entire universe will end."

"And what proof do you have?" The A.A. asked incredulously.

"Oh, no one special, just these guys!" And in a flash of pinkish light, our "heroes" appeared.

"Two Authors? What's going on?" White shouted.

"I should explain. You see, I'm a time paradox duplicate from the future. I knew these guys would show up! So I knew that I had to come to this day, at this time and set myself free! This whole fanfic is an AU of my creation, made from my mind. These guys are clones of real characters. If I am to die, then you, my dear Alphie, would have the blood of billions of characters on your han-er, brain stem!" The other me winked at A.A. "Plus, there's the whole 'AU is free game' clause!"

"CRAP! Why didn't you tell me that this was an AU?" A.A. shouted at the Bailiff.

"I forgot."

"You have failed me for the last time!" And with that, the bailiffs head instantly imploded. "I suppose I can't keep you here since this is an AU. But you listen to me! If you ever screw up, then your ass will be back here faster than you can sat cherrychonga! And I won't be as forgiving next time, no matter what your fancy-shmancy clone says!"

I stared at myself in awe. I can't believe that I was able to save myself so easily. I'm so clever.

"You did it, me!" I shouted as I ran up to myself. "How did you figure this all out? And how did you get here?"

"AH AH AH, you'll know when the time comes!" I said as I pulled me into a hug.

"NO!" A.A. screamed. "Stop touching yourself!"

But it was much too late. A plot hole began to grow in the middle of the courtroom, sucking in everything that was in there. First went the jury, the the lawyers, then the audiance.

"Denizen, you idiots!" Was the last words of the A.A. as it was sucked into the hole.

Aside from the two of me and our "heroes", there was only one thing left in the court room: the ponies.

"WEEEE!" The hyper pink one shouted as she went in. The others soon follow, saying their own respective ephitats.

"No!" Both of me mourned the loss of the ponies.

White smacked both of my heads with her fists. "You two can mourn the loss of a national treasur later! Right now, you need to teleportal us away from this thing!"

"Oh, right!" The two of me said in unision. "Wonder twin powers activate!" I and me said as we high fived. The "heroes" and the me-s vanished in a flash of white light, away from the destructive plot hole.

**Later, in an unknown location...**

...And White and the others awoke with a startle, floating in a seemingly endless white void.

"Where the hell are we?" White asked.

"I better get an answer quick, or I'm gonna take out Mr. stabby," Bianca threatened.

"If you must know, it's the White Space," The Future Clone of me said.

"And that is...?" White urged.

"It's the space in between stories. You know, like how outer space is betwwen planets. But in this case, it's with fanfics," The current me said. Anyone else getting a head ache about this whole time travel thing?

"I sure am," The future me said.

Wait, how can read my- Oh right, you're me! I forgot for a second.

"Yeah, now, for any of this to make sense, past me, you need to go to the court room at the exact time that I did and do everything I just to the letter, got it?"

"But, why?

"To resolve the time paradox!"

"But, why?"

"There can't be more than one of us in the same time period at a time!"

"But, why?"

"Because, our combined chaos powers are corrupting the universe! You saw what happend back at court!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go!" And with that, I disappeared in a puff of smoke, and time reset itself, making the future me the current me.

**...**

"Well," The now-current me said, "What should we do now? Oh, I know! Let's play Yu-Gi-OH for the next twenty quadrillion years!"

"NO!" Everyone else shouted in unision.

"This is Pokémon, you sick freak! It's illegal to play that here! Besides, shouldn't you be doing something else, like, I don't know, restoring Unova? All of our stuff is there!"

"Please. While you guys were unconscious, I took the liberty of doing just that! I'm not an idiot!"

"So you say," Cheren muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Now, off you go!" I clapped my flippers and watched as they warped back to their home region.

**In front of N's Castle...**

Every one but N and White had left, all scurying to their respective homes to get some well deserved Sandviches.

"Well, what should we do now?" Whites whispered.

N looked at her with a sad look in his eyes and sighed. "White, I've been thinking. I think we should take a break."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is that this story has messed with my mind. Since I now know that I'm not even the real N, I feel worse than what my dad said to me back in the first game. So I have decided. I'm going to leave Unova for a while, and try to find myself away from chaotic authors, serial killers, Mary-Sues, and pocky. I want to know who I am outside of the real N, outside of this story. So, I'm going to leave on the back of my trusty british dragon," He said as he looked into the horizon of the cliff his home stood on.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna run off again?" White shouted in anger.

"Look, I won't be gone forever. This time, I'm planning on coming back. Kanto seems nice this time of year. "

White pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what? Fine. Go. Leave. But I'm staying at the castle and they better treat me nice, cause I just recently bought a cas of sewing needles."

N grinned. "I wouldn't hav it any other way."

N reached into his pocket and threw out the Pokéball that contained Reshiram. Climbing onto his back, N said "If that's it, then Au revoir, White!" And he flew off into the sunset, ready to make peace with himself.

Until he was kidnapped by a Flip-Flop assasin. But that's another story.

* * *

**Well, everyone, I would like to thank everyone who every read this! You guys gave me the confidence to continue writing. But, sadly, The Psychosis of N has ended. I just don't feel as if I can do anything more with this story.**

**But, If you guys want more N, then go look up my collab story The Tournament of Madness, Co-written by Anticsareme, my Bf.**

**If you want MOAR Pokémon stuff, then I'm writtng my own Pokémon journey story, Of Satelites and Junk. A journey parody of my own creation.**

**If you want to see some My Little Pony Friendship is magic, then look up my story Fanning the Flames. An Oc humor fic.**

**[1] Miles Edgeworth Is a prosecutor from the Phoenix Wright Series. He is very good at his job.**

**Au Rvoir means, "Until we meet again", in french, I think.**

**So, Au Revoir Every one!**

**Denizen Out!**


End file.
